villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Royale
"Battle Royale" is a rap battle from the season two finale of the internet animated series Animeme Rap Battles. It features a both rap and physical battle between some of the characters that have appeared during the season, at the end of the song Insanity Wolf comes, killing in the process the last few remaining people, so he decides to rap against himself, making himself even more insane in the process. At the end it's revealed it was all planned by the Baby Godfather meme. It was performed by Brock Baker as Mario, Luigi, Meowth, Professor Oak, Mike Wazowski, and the 5SOS, Igor Gordienko as Minecraft Steve, JD Witherspoon as Kanye West, Michelle Glavan as Rainbow Dash, Anna and Elsa, Jonti Picking as Doge, Jon Bailey as Sully, Rocket, and Groot, Mick Lauer as Batman and Redminus as Insanity Wolf. Lyrics up everybody And welcome to the Season Finale of ARB Animeme Rap Battle Royale! It is a showdown; it is the showdown of the century Who will be the last man standing? And by 'last man', I mean: Last man, last woman, last set of brothers, last set of sisters, last cat, last dog, last pony, last superhero, last monster, last pocket monster Or maybe even... last host Let's go Why don't you all get real jobs? You think you can win? We're doing mafia Say hello to our little friend It's me Mario, yo And Luigi, homie Like a Nintendo cartridge, you can all blow me You two are so short You won't even see it when I make it rain on ya' With your own plumbing You're old as balls On Yoshi, it's one dinosaur riding another Saw your family pics You get that mustache from your mother? You're like the girls you get 1's and 0's Who's The One now, Neo? You a Jackass, Steve-O Hah! On this temple, I'm a black steeple I care less about you than George Bush cares about black people My Cutie Mark's a gang sign Oops, my bad My brony stampede will leave you like Simba's dad Yawn, you bore me I think I'll nap on the ground As if motherf*cker, I can sleep on a cloud Wow Such surprise, much rap You not good at You from streets of Equestria Not where the hood at You want a friend? Meet this bone, here go Both dull, both lifeless Both yummy treat for Doge You're a played out meme Your empire's broken Doge Coins are worth less than Freddy Fazbear Tokens What's all that racket? I was having tea with Mr. Fuji I'm Professor Oak, b*tch Eatin' Goldeen sushi I'm scarier than the bats That scared Bruce Wayne Charizard was so scared He fire punched his brains I never miss with a diss My rap game's phenomenal I'm trying to find your talent Let me put in my monocle We'll straight up stab you bludgers With our sharpened awards It's the five-second rule Eat your tucker off the floor We'll didgeridoo you dirty And my mates are heap starvin' Take you outback And burn you like prawns on the barbie It only took five seconds for you to steal people's fans Can't take the heat? How will you beat winter, man? We flow so cold like ice cube, boss Meet my new boy toys, Sub-Zero and Jack Frost No one can out rap me Not Gordon or Bane I'm a direct relative of Lil Wayne I've got a tool bet Like Tim "The Toolman" Taylor You babies look out of breath Here's an inhaler We had a record-breaking box office Call us FedEx I am Groot Yeah boy, cheers to success! Watch your movie? I think I'd rather pay taxes I'll tie a rope around your neck And hang you from Groot's branches and gentlemen, the winner is... Batma-- everybody at? They call you 'Insanity Wolf'? Where's your workout DVDs? Let me tell you about that one time I ripped Shaun T You're a little teen wolf Like Michael J. Fox I'm butter you're toast And now we both know who's on top You're acting like a legend You ain't the Chupacabra Fine, I'll move to Mexico and live with Chihuahuas I'm the wolf whisperer, son about to get neutered Sarah McLachlan! done... Other Appearances *The song was included in the album Season 2. *An instrumental version was featured in the album Instrumentals / Beats. Gallery Images BattleRoyale.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 03.03.34.png Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 03.03.35 1.png Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 03.04.32.png Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 03.04.38.png Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 03.04.40.png Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 03.04.59.png Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 03.05.00.png Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 03.05.32.png Videos ANIMEME RAP BATTLE ROYALE BRAWL|Video Battle Royale|Album Battle Royale (Instrumental)|Instrumental Category:Internet Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Rap Battles Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers